


The Most Awkward Family Reunion ever

by TittySprinkles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aliens, Apocalypse, Highschool AU, M/M, Marijuana Use, This is set in florida, in sunny isles beach, so you can bet your ass I have great geography, where i used to live
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 07:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TittySprinkles/pseuds/TittySprinkles
Summary: Dean is a 17 year old PetSmart employee with anxiety and a love for Jamacian Emcees. Castiel is a stoner with five older siblings and a mystical secret. But this secret ends up being one that Dean din't know about himself, and that's possibly going to destroy the human race. What are a bunch of planetary ambiguous teens to do in the midst of an interstellar war? Stay tuned to find out.





	The Most Awkward Family Reunion ever

A meh seh one ting Nancy cyaan understan

Dean sat in his bedroom alone, door locked, windows open, lights off. He focused on his breathing best he can, and soon it’s the only noise in the room, accompanied meekly by the steady murmur of the air conditioner. His eyes closed, body facing the open window letting the humid air inside the small dim room.

One ting Nancy cyaan understan

His lips moved soundlessly and his fingers tap softly against his knee. His neatly made bed of blue sheets was pushed away from the wall it leaned against long ago to be able to sit on the edge facing the window. This window had no curtains to better let the ever-warm air in. It was something that was different from the midwest Kansas climate, reminding him that he is somewhere else.

Wha’ mek dem a talk ‘bout be ambishan

His eighteen-year-old heartbeat slowed to a normal pace. He opened his eyes to look at the gently swaying palms and grasses in the side yard. The sun was set high in the pale blue sky, same pale blue as the now faded wallpaper of the dim room.

‘Ca me seh some a dem a ax me whey me get it fram

Dean can hear Sam in the kitchen making himself lunch before he has to go to work. His nerd brother works at Publix when he’s not driving a million miles away to D&D tournaments. Dean works at PetSmart, and honestly, he doesn’t mind the animals but he could do without the smell. But you do get used to it after a while. 

‘Ca some a dem a ax me whey me get it fram

Silence, then the door opening and shutting. Sam knows not to bother Dean when he’s got his door shut and lights off. It saddens Dean to think it might sadden Sam. But knowing him it probably doesn’t.

A true dem nuh know it’s fram creation

Dean knew his shift at the pet store started soon. But he’ll take as much time as he needs to calm down after another nightmare. 

A true dem nuh know it's-a fram creation

Deciding he was ready enough, Dean pushed himself up, got dressed in his uniform, and made his way out the door on his way to work. 

He enjoyed walking, although that's not what he was doing to get to work. That's what Sam gets to do since the grocery store is so close to the neighborhood. Dean had to drive fifteen minutes to Aventura. Not that he minded. He liked driving too he guessed. 

The first hour or so of his shift went as usual, boring as usual, tedious as usual, somewhat relaxing as usual. He is working the register today, which is admittedly his favorite task as simple as it was. Dean was not a simple man, and this was exactly why. He could just get lost in the motions of it all and turn the incessant chatter off. Until that is, a particular customer caught his eye. He recognized him from school, not remembering if he had classes with him or not, but remembering the curiosity of wanting to know him. His hopes had not been brought to fruition.

Dean can’t help but notice the slight sway of his hips as he walked, the look on his face of someone who knew exactly what they were doing and how. The look of someone truly minding his own business. Dean, in that moment, could not relate. Dean also couldn’t help but notice how cute he was, messy dark hair and bright blue eyes that to his surprise were looking straight at him. It is in this moment that Dean realized it was because he was the cashier, and that the boy had items to purchase, and that he had held up the narrative by getting distracted. 

“Hello”  
“Hello”  
So far the conversation was going well.  
“Hey, do I know you?” Dean said with a friendly smirk because of course, he knew he did.  
“Yeah, you go to Krop High right?” Of course, he knows.  
“Yeah, I knew I’ve seen you around, never really got a chance to get to know you.”  
“You’re Dean, right?”  
“Yep,” Dean was at a loss. The guilt settled into his bones as he realized that he didn’t know the other boy’s name. He made the awkward ‘I don’t remember your name please help me’ face, with the obligatory half shrug.  
“Castiel”  
“Oh, right! Haha” This was becoming painful. Dean figures he will ring up his items now. “Turtles huh?”  
“Yeah, I have two, Captain John Joe and Super Ultra Mecha Bowser Junior The Third.”  
“Wow” Dean, in that moment decided that it was is lucky day to be talking to him, because he would not have been amused by turtle names otherwise. He finished ringing up the turtle food, got paid, sneakily wrote his number on the receipt and handed it to Castiel with his bag. 

“Have a good day.” Dean chirped.  
“You too!” Castiel chirped back. Dean was satisfied. 

Dean finished his shift for the day at around four o’clock, which put him in the mood for a nice sandwich. Something that put him in even more of a mood for a sandwich was the daily, grey, warm, wonderful rain. Something that put him in a not so sandwich mood was all of the suspicious dead pelicans and pigeons lying dead in the street, and the even more suspicious low number of people he saw outside. 

He is not, however, about to let this strange situation deter him from getting into his car and driving his hungry ass to Jimmy John’s. There would be no dead birds in there. 

Upon thinking this Dean realized this mistake in logic. There would be dead birds in Jimmy John’s, but at least they were the kind least offensive to most people. Dean decided there would be no chicken in his sandwich today.

After the short drive, Dean felt his phone buzz in his pocket and realized that it must have been Castiel, for he didn’t know the number.

Hey its cas thought id ask if u wanna chill im at jimmy johns if youre not still at work or smth

Dean is always one step ahead. He could see him through the window.

I know, I’m already here. And yeah ;P

Dean stepped through the doors of the establishment as Castiel was looking up with the expression of very mild non-distressed anticipation and confusion. That was then replaced by a smile. Dean shared the smile in a naturally contagious way as people do. He flinched slightly upon realizing Castiel was eating chicken. 

“Hey!” Castiel beamed.

“Hey, I’ll be right back I’m going to get a sandwich.”

He ended up getting chicken anyway.

“Hey, so, did you see outside, there's like no one there, and there are a bunch of dead birds? And the rain? Looks like a scene out of a movie that takes place right before the end of the world.” Dean punctuated his statement by taking a large bite out of his sandwich.

“I guess you can say it is.”

“What do you mean?” Dean looked at Castiel intently. For a second, he had the look in his eyes that someone gets when they make a mistake, but it left as quickly as he noticed it.

“Do you want to come over to my place after this?”

Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyestotally

“Yeah, sure.” There was an anxious curiosity brewing in Dean’s chest, but he chose to ignore it and be excited instead. 

“Okay, I have to warn you, though, I have a lot of brothers and sisters and they can be a little much.”

“I’m sure it’s fine.” Dean smiled shyly at Castiel. He was relieved and excited to finally be doing something other than staying at home after work. 

Dean shot a quick text at Sam telling him where he’ll be. Dean thought it was convenient that Castiel lived close by and walked here, so that they could both take Dean’s car without having to follow him instead. They left around five, Castiel giving directions to his house. It was white on the outside, surrounded by palm trees. 

And when Castiel said he had a lot of siblings, he wasn’t kidding. After going inside the house, Castiel led Dean down a short hallway to a bedroom which was occupied by five people. Immediately as Castiel Opened the door, a plume of yellow smoke caressed Dean’s face. He could get down with that he guessed. 

A girl with eyes as red as her long hair turned to look at the door. 

“Hey Cas! Who’s your friend?” She waggled her eyebrows and grinned.

“This is Dean, Dean This is Anna, Naomi, Gabriel, Michael, and Lucifer.” Castiel said this while gesturing to the respective siblings. Dean wasn’t even going to question the names. He waved a hey. Castiel climbed up onto the california king sized bed (wow) in between Anna and Lucifer. Dean came up and joined the half circle in between Cas and Anna. There were half full bags of various flavors of doritos in the middle of the half circle on the bed, and a large, old looking tv on a dresser across the small-ish room. 

“You guys came just in time.” Said Lucifer, “We were just about to start watching Bill and Ted’s excellent adventure.” He said as he got up to put a DVD in the DVD player. 

Anna, next to Dean, took a hit of a bong shaped like what he assumed was baby Jesus. When she was done she asked, “You smoke?” and after he gave a yes, She passed it to him. Dean almost chuckled at the ridiculous shape before taking a hit, and passed it to Castiel after. When Castiel took a hit, you swear he held the flame on for an eternity and didn’t even cough. It was just a little bit hot. 

Lucifer popped in the disk and started playing the movie. Everyone continued to pass baby Jesus around, and eat the various flavors of doritos. Dean was snacking on some salsa verde flavored ones which seem like the best damn thing ever. The room was hazy with smoke, light coming in through the windows making a pretty effect on the light. Gee, this movie is funnier than I remember, Dean thought, laughing and leaning on Castiel’s shoulder while they both sat against the headboard.

By the time they were halfway through the movie, Dean’s head was on Castiel’s shoulder, his hand on Castiel’s stomach, and Castiel’s hand was around Dean’s shoulders. Anna and Gabriel awed at them jokingly, but Dean really did like Castiel’s siblings. During the movie they would share short little anecdotes whenever something in the movie reminded them of something. 

Dean had a fuzzy feeling in his head and his body felt heavy. He felt like him and Castiel were melting together. Before he knew it he finished off the salsa verde doritos, and started sharing Castiel’s bag of spicy nacho flavored ones. 

By the time the movie ended it was around seven, and Anna announced her and Michael were going to the kitchen to make some banana bread. Everyone expressed their agreement. Naomi and Gabriel followed Anna and Michael to the kitchen, Leaving Lucifer, Castiel and Dean in the bedroom. While Lucifer was flipping through channels on the TV, Cas led Dean into his bedroom which was across from the small kitchen where the other four siblings were making banana bread.

In the room, there was a window across from the door, and a large terrarium that housed two box turtles against the wall next to the door. There was a queen sized bed against the wall under the window, a closet on the far left side, and a desk next to the turtle terrarium. 

Dean immediately crouches in front of the turtle terrarium. He puts his fingertips to the glass as the turtles look at him. Castiel comes up behind Dean and points to one. 

“That’s Captain John Joe.” He points to the other one. “That’s Super Ultra Mecha Bowser Junior The Third.” Dean was utterly fascinated. They were small little reptiles, but their eyes looked so human. Dean pressed his whole hands to the glass this time. 

“You’re my friends now.” Dean whispered. Castiel burst into laughter, and Dean, not even knowing what was funny, followed suit. 

“So how do you like them?” Castiel asked.

“Who, your siblings?” Replied Dean. 

“Who else, the Pope?” 

“Wait, wait”

“What?”

“The Pope isn’t a they.”

“The Pope can be whatever they want to be.”

Dean found this hysterical, and started laughing, which made Castiel laugh which made Dean laugh. This continued until Anna appeared in the doorway.

“Are ya’ll just gonna laugh at turtles or do you want some banana bread?”

“Oh hell yes” replied Castiel.

“Wait, how is it done so fast?” Dean was a little… confused.

“We undercooked it.” Anna said with a huge smile.

“Well fuck then alright.” That was all Dean needed.

So there the seven of them eventually were, sat on the kitchen floor eating slightly undercooked banana bread out of plastic bowls and tupperwares. Oh hell yes, dean thought. I’m never eating fully cooked banana bread again. And he wouldn’t.


End file.
